


L'autre con

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, une petite idiotie sans prétention
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Hux est épuisé et tout ce qu'il veut c'est dormir. Mais il y a un obstacle entre lui et une bonne nuit de sommeil : Kylo Ren!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/gifts).



> Je sais, ce n’est pas du tout ça que vous attendiez. Mais le mois de décembre a été pour moi plus chargé que prévu. Mais promis, la partie 2 de «Ben» et le chapitre suivant du «Trésor des Hutts» arrivent bientôt. Donc en attendant, voilà une petite idiotie que j’ai écrite il y a quelques semaines pour répondre à un challenge avec les copines de Tumblr de faire une mini fic commençant par «Y’a encore l’autre con dans ma chambre». Ca vole pas haut mais j’espère que ça vous fera au moins sourire. Et à bientôt pour des choses plus consistantes ! (promis aussi, je réponds à tous vos messages dans les prochains jours)

_ Y’a encore l’autre con dans ma chambre !

_ Quoi ? fit la voix enrouée de sommeil de Phasma.

_ Y’a encore l’autre con dans ma chambre ! répéta Hux dans son comlink, avec encore moins de patience que la première fois.

Phasma soupira longuement et l’appareil grésilla.

_ Hux, grogna-t-elle, tu sais l’heure qu’il est ?

_ Je sais parfaitement l’heure qu’il est ! aboya-t-il, ses nerfs tendus par ses nombreux shifts sans sommeil. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que j’ai besoin que tu m’aides à me débarrasser de lui ! Ca fait au moins quatre cycles que je n’ai pas fermé l’œil.

Hux entendit un grincement, comme si de l’autre côté de la communication, Phasma se redressait sur son lit.

_ Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? Tu ne peux pas juste lui demander de partir ?

Hux grogna une vague réponse d’un ton inintelligible, espérant que cela suffirait à convaincre son capitaine. Il aurait dû savoir qu’elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par un stratagème aussi grossier.

_ Hux… prévint-elle.

_ D’accord ! s’agaça-t-il, retenant le besoin de se frapper le front contre la porte de ses quartiers. D’accord ! J’ai besoin de toi parce que tu es la seule qui lui fait suffisamment peur pour qu’il t’écoute !

_ Et ? insista-t-elle.

_ Et que si je lui demande moi-même de partir, reprit Hux entre ses mâchoires serrées, il va rouler ses pectoraux ou faire l’hélicoptère avec son entrejambe et je sais que je vais le garder pour la nuit. Et j’ai vraiment, vraiment, besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

Il se pinça l’arête du nez.

_ Je n’aurais jamais dû lui ouvrir une fois ma porte, grommela-t-il.

_ Une fois ? fit Phasma avec amusement.

_ Une dizaine de fois…

_ Hux !

_ Douzaine ?

_ Hux ! Ca fait cinq ans ! Ca doit se compter en centaines !

Le cerveau d’ingénieur de Hux fit un rapide calcul qui lui confirma qu’en fait, ils avaient dû dépasser le millier. Mais il n’allait certainement pas partager cette information avec Phasma.

_ Alors, tu viens m’aider ou pas ? reprit-il de son ton de commandement.

_ Je suppose, répondit Phasma.

Et au bruit qu’il entendait à présent, il l’imaginait sans mal pleinement réveillée et se préparant pour quitter ses quartiers dans une tenue digne de son titre. Comme lui, elle n’aimait pas se balader dans les couloirs de Starkiller sans une tenue officielle.

_ Il faut juste, enchaina-t-elle, que tu me fasses un rapide point sur la situation.

_ Un rapide point sur la situation ? Comment ça ?

_ Que je sache à quoi m’attendre, répondit-elle pleine de professionnalisme. Par exemple, où est-il ?

_ Je le l’ai dit. Dans ma chambre !

_ Où dans ta chambre ?

_ Dans mon lit…

_ Tenue ?

Hux soupira.

_ Inexistante… admit-il.

_ Attitude générale ?

_ Comment ça attitude générale ?

_ Dans quel état d’esprit est-il ? De mauvaise humeur ? Endormi ? Enthousiaste ? Hux, je dois savoir !

Hux secoua la tête même si Phasma ne pouvait pas le voir.

_ Je n’en sais rien, admit-il. J’ai juste ouvert la porte, puis je l’ai vu et j’ai directement refermé la porte !

_ Vérifie ! ordonna-t-elle.

Hux manqua de lui rappeler qui était le supérieur de l’autre ici, mais il était trop fatigué pour en avoir le courage. Surtout qu’il avait vraiment besoin de l’aide de Phasma. Ren le rendait faible.

Il se redressa, ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, puis, lorsqu’il se sentit prêt, il se plaça tout contre le panneau de métal. Il appuya sur le bouton de contrôle et la porte s’entrouvrit, lui révélant Ren étendu glorieusement dans toute sa nudité.

Aussitôt, il referma et recontacta Phasma.

_ Alors ? demanda cette dernière.

_ Alors il est de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur. Lorsqu’il m’a vu, il a souri comme une andouille et m’a fait coucou.

Phasma pouffa. Un son auquel Hux n’était pas habitué et qui lui fit lever un sourcil.

_ Il t’a fait coucou ? demanda-t-elle sans cacher son hilarité. Le grand et terrible Kylo Ren t’a fait coucou ?

_ Oui… maugréa Hux. De la main. Il m’a fait coucou de la main.

_ Ok, poursuivit-elle. Ok. Et son pénis ?

_ Pardon ? s’offusqua Hux.

_ Son pénis ? répéta Phasma, confirmant à Hux qu’il avait entendu correctement dès la première fois. Comment était-il ? Parce que je te préviens que s’il est dur, je viens avec la plus grosse couverture que je puisse trouver pour l’enrouler dedans. Si je dois le tirer en dehors de ta chambre, il est hors de question que je sente même la forme de « ça ».

_ Je n’en sais rien ! cracha Hux dans le comlink. Je n’ai pas regardé.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que Phasma ne réponde.

_ Tu n’as pas regardé entre les jambes d’un homme nu dans ton lit ? Tu dois en effet être bien fatigué…

Hux se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer qu’il n’avait rien d’une traînée obsédée par les bites. Le lui de sa jeunesse, peut-être. Pas le lui actuel. Pas le lui qui avait rencontré Kylo Ren. En fait, depuis cet instant, le Général n’était allé avec personne d’autre que son co-commandeur. C’était un fait qui aurait dû l’inquiéter. Hux se contentait de reléguer cette information dans un coin de son cerveau comme si elle n’existait pas. De toute façon, la situation actuelle ne perdurait uniquement, vraiment uniquement, que pour des raisons techniques. Avec son poste actuel, Hux n’avait pas le temps d’aller voir ailleurs et il avait toujours Kylo Ren à portée de main. C’était beaucoup plus pratique.

La porte s’ouvrit face à lui et Hux sursauta. Dans l’encadrement se tenait Kylo Ren, le corps dénudé et l’air ravi. Immédiatement, le regard de Hux tomba entre ses cuisses et il détesta Phasma lorsqu’il en prit conscience.

Ren était raide. Parfaitement raide.

Hux soupira lorsqu’il rappuya sur le bouton de son comlink.

_ Annulation de l’opération, annonça-t-il à Phasma. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Il coupa l’appareil avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de répondre.

Puis, sachant pertinemment qu’il le regretterait le matin venu, Hux saisit Kylo par le bras pour le ramener à l’intérieur. Il verrouilla juste soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

 

 

 


End file.
